Memories
by Latin Girl Writter
Summary: One-Shot An adult Dick remembers about his childhood and his relationship with Bruce Wayne. Warning: contains CP.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Memories

I walked through the halls of the place I learned to call home. I smiled as I walked near the hall that took to my old room. I have not been there since I left, but I didn't want to bring bad memories, so I returned to my original musing.

"Hey Dick!" a voice called behind me, Tim. "Are ya lost or somethin'?"

"Lost?"

"Well, yeah. Bruce's study is in the other way." Tim informed me looking extremely concerned for what seemed like my loss at memory. I couldn't help but smirk. I know that house by heart, every corner and every inch of it.

"What?!" he asked indignantly after my smirk.

"Why do you suppose I'm here to talk to Bruce?"

"Well, why else would you be here for?"

"Hmm, good point." I turned to walk towards my original destination when I wondered. It was summer, Saturday, we had plainly good weather, and Tim was still home.

"Hey Tim?" I called to the retreating form.

"Yeah?" he replied curiosity evident on his face.

"Why aren't you out with your friends?" this question surely had a very well known answer. I also was a 15 year old boy once living under strict rules.

"Grounded." he mumbled out, his face turned into what seemed a mix between sad, resigned, and annoyance. I couldn't help it, but laugh a bit, which earned me a glare from said teen.

"Sorry buddy." I said in what I hoped was an apologizing way.

"Yeah, yeah. At least I'm not grounded to my room." He said with a sigh, while turning to leave.

Good old Bruce. Always being so strict and accountable, with his stubborn ways; there was always no way out. I couldn't help but chuckle at this. Even when I was living on my own and for sometime now, he sometimes went to what I like to call 'father mode'. I couldn't help but give a small laugh when I remembered Tim's face. Well, I could still get a tongue lashing, but at least I was free of groundings. Though, Bruce once threatened to bring me back to my old room and locking me there if I ever did something so stupid as getting drunk messing with a bunch of girls, one of them Gordon's daughter, and ending at the police station for such a display on public. That was on a party, not so long ago, it didn't help with so many reporters on the place. Well, at least he couldn't take me over his knee anymore. I frowned at this thought, an old memory of when I was nine flooded towards my mind. I remembered it as if it was only yesterday. I couldn't help but smile of how all that turned. I truly was a headache for Bruce, AND Alfred.

It all began a Monday night. It was spring, and so, my 4th year of grade school was about to finish. I wasn't doing so well on most of my classes, and the fact that I had decided not to do homework anymore didn't help either. I was stubborn about it, though neither Alfred nor Bruce knew about my new decision. Alfred once said I had gained my title as Bruce's son was because of my stubbornness. Well, yeah, I'm a little stubborn, not as much as Bruce though.

Anyways, that Monday night Alfred came to my room, to do his nightly check on me, just before dinner.

"Master Dick, have you finished your homework yet?"

I nodded, not even paying attention to what he said afterwards.

Bruce had always been a busy man. Even though I was only 8 years old when he became my guardian, I do remember he was always busy on this or that, and also, trying to keep up with his playboy image he had created upon himself to avoid people of finding his real identity, that one of Batman. Though he was usually busy, he always found some time to be with me, and then, when I became Robin, it all was easier, well, at least for me. I now can see why he was always so worried and fussing over the smallest thing.

Back to the story, that was the first of the chain of lies I was going to create. Next day, before Bruce took me to school, he asked me if I had everything with me. Of course, I nodded, and yet again he asked about my homework. I said I had it with me, though I clearly knew I didn't.

Bruce just ruffled my hair while telling me to come along and hurry before it was late for both of us. I did as told, well, at least that time.

That day, Tuesday, I only got a warning and lost the points. I didn't care. And that night as the night before, I again didn't do my homework, and again I lied to Bruce and Alfred.

That next day I got in detention, not just because of my undone homework, yet again, but because I graciously snapped at my teacher, more than once. Accordingly, a note was sent home telling what had happened. Bruce was supposed to sign it. While I waited for Alfred to arrive, I searched in my mind how to get rid of the note, or how to explain myself of what this particular note said.

Bruce was not going to be happy, at all. Not only because of my homework, but I had also lied, twice, to him and Alfred, and actually telling a teacher to, "stuff it" wasn't a good thing either. Bruce had a thing, well still does, against disrespect. I could recall different times I was on trouble for disrespect, but never as this one.

Alfred arrived, with a bright smile, just on time.

"How was your day, Master Dick?" the old butler asked happily, looking at me on the back sit.

"Ok." I answered looking out the window.

Nothing else was said. The evening went along as it always did. We arrived home, Alfred prepared me a snack, I was sent to my room to do my homework, which I was not going to do, again, and Bruce arrived almost before dinner time.

As always, Alfred went to check on me minutes before Bruce arrived. I was lying on my bed, reading one of my favourite books. Well, I was trying to read it, but my mind was rushing to the note. If Bruce found out about it, I was going to be yelled at and then grounded. I had no intentions of being bored for a whole week, as it was usually the length of time I got grounded around that age.

Then, when I thought I had no way of getting out of it, something I afterwards called one of my stupidest stunts, I decided to sign it myself. At the moment, it sounded like the best idea ever. Bruce would never found out about it, and my teacher would be pleased, and I would just say that I was grounded at home. Free at home, and free, well, almost free at school. It was plainly 'brilliant' to me at that time; I would now call it plainly 'idiotic'.

As always, Alfred asked about my homework, and I gave the same answer I gave the night before. Alfred just nodded, and went back to finish his work. Minutes later, I was down for dinner.

Everything got worst the next day. My teacher knew right away that that wasn't Bruce's signature. Even though I spent almost all night practicing it, I never could manage to do it like him. Of course, I was nine, what else could you expect?

"Mr. Grayson, to the principal's. NOW." My teacher said all stern pointing to the door.

I was literally dragged to the principal's office by my teacher. I replied to his earlier command even before I thought about it.

"You wish." I smirked, that had done it. My teacher grabbed my arm and walked me all the way to the principal's office.

Once there, he explained the principal all that had happened. My only response was to cross my arms and pout, as the brat I was. My principal tried to talk with me, but I gave no answer whatsoever. I actually didn't care. With a sigh, she picked up the phone, and called the manor. I heard her talk to Alfred, I suppose. Bruce was at the office most of the time.

"Mr. Wayne will be here in short time, Richard." She said looking at my eyes, I turned my gaze down to my feet, if it was possible, my pout just increased and I frowned. Though I remember being extremely nervous about Bruce's reaction, I was sure I was going to be grounded, I never imagined I was going to be in for a lot worse than just getting grounded.

"According to your teacher," Ms. Wood, my principal began, "you haven't done homework since Monday. Is this true, Richard?" again, I didn't answered. She calmly tried to talk to me, and always found I was not interested in answering a thing.

I don't know how long it took for Bruce to arrive, but once he did, all my confidence melted away. It was evident he was pissed, more than what I had thought of.

Ms. Wood started informing Bruce of what the problem was, and moment by moment he got angrier. He said nothing though, until the note was shown.

"Mr. Wayne, I suppose you signed this." She said handing him the note. He just raised an eyebrow to me, while grabbing the note. All his features darkened by when he saw the note, and the fake signature. It was Thursday and I hadn't given homework all week long, my grades where already low, and without homework they went lower, I had lied, more than three times, had been disrespectful, more than once, AND I had faked Bruce's signature. I was already feeling dizzy.

Bruce talked to Ms. Wood for a while longer, and they arranged a punishment for me at school. I had detention for a week, starting Monday, I had double homework, and also, I was going to apologize to my teacher, which was the first I did, Bruce pulling my arm all the way to my class. Once I apologized, I was told I was going home with Bruce. I didn't know if I was supposed to be happy, or nervous.

The entire ride home Bruce was quiet, frowning all the way. I had seen Batman frown, tons of times, but seeing Bruce's frown, it just gave me shivers. Once we arrived I was taken to his study, he sat me down, forcefully I must say, and he himself pulled several of my books out.

"Start your homework." he stated leaving out, slamming the door on his way. I could tell he was too pissed to even yell at me, but I wasn't going to yield so easily. I looked at my books, and at my notebooks. Instead of doing what I had been told, I grabbed my pencils and started drawing. I was never good doing that, but at the time, I thought I was the latest great artist.

I was drawing when Bruce came in, thankfully he was calmer.

"Ok Dick. Show me what you've done."

Without a second thought, I showed him my drawing. My teacher, sitting on an electric chair. Bruce frowned at it, he closed his eyes, and suddenly banged my book on his desk, causing me to jump.

"Richard you are already in too much trouble, so I would tell you to choose your words wisely." he glared at me in this last statement, and I knew he mean it.

For about half an hour he yelled at me. He said he was 'talking', but I wouldn't call it that, when your ears where already getting sore.

"Ok, Richard. I think there is no need of me to tell you that you are grounded, for a week, to your room." this last statement didn't make it any better, but I decided not to say a thing, he could add more time. Just when I was thinking that, I remembered how my parents used to manage my misbehaviour.

"Dick, I'm really disappointed on you." I heard Bruce say, though my hands where already sweating on fear of Bruce to make what my Dad used to do. "The grounding will not be all your punishment. I…" He trailed of noting that my hands had gone to cover my behind, a dreadful look on my face. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me intensely. I had to look other where, shifting while he did so.

That was enough cue to decide the rest of my punishment. He later told me he had not thought about that possibility, though Alfred had suggested it.

"Richard, come here."

I remember my mind raced for a thousand of excuses not to do so. My stomach was churning. I didn't want to move, but my legs found a way to do so. Once I was besides him, he moved to reach me. I panicked there, and closed my eyes. But when I felt being placed on my rear and not over my stomach, I opened my eyes, to find Bruce's face in front of me. He had sat me down on his desk. That itself confused me. I could not see anger on Bruce's eyes or features, but rather concern. I do remember feeling rather small there, my feet hanging on the air, and Bruce, tall and strong in front of me.

I had to say something, so I opened my mouth but he raised his hand to stop me, which I immediately did, I also noticed how big his hands where, compared to me, a nine year old boy.

"Dick, I don't know what is it with you anymore."

"I'm sorry I didn't do my homework." I replied quickly, trying to get out of trouble.

"It's not only your homework, Dick, you are lying…"

"That's NOT true!" I snapped angrily.

"Watch it young man, do NOT talk to me with that tone. And yes, you are lying, Richard." He then went on talking to me as if I was 4 instead of nine. I remember how mad I was by the way he talked. He did not stop until I admitted I had lied.

"You told Alfred you had done your homework, twice, you told ME you had your homework, when you didn't. How is that called, Dick?" he asked calmly. I glared at him, he decided to ignore it.

"Richard, how would you call THAT?" he repeated himself, though a little more forcefully.

All I could mumble out was, "Lying."

He kept on stating my offences, making me realize I had done wrong. Whoever said Bruce is not good with children, never saw him with me, while I was a child. Now, his real problem is during teenage stage, but that's other story. True is, he had been, and still is like a father to me. Now, I will never forget my Dad, but Bruce made the pain of loosing him less.

Without any motion he stood up, and brought me back to my feet. Grabbing my hand he guided me all the way to my room. While we walked, my mind was trying to find a way out of punishment. it was when we where in front of my room's door, I started to panic. He was holding my hand softly, and I easily slept it out and ran without direction. It was a matter of seconds when I felt an iron grip on my upper arm.

"Richard, stop it this instant." he demanded, in a low deadly voice. Even as an adult, that same voice makes me stop in my tracks, but back then, I didn't care.

"NO! LET GOOO!!" I yelled, trying desperately to go away, starting a tantrum. All the way while I tugged and pulled, and kicked, he told me to stop, demanded me to stop. It wasn't enough though.

Bruce was never a man with much patience, and he wasn't going to just wait for me to stop. In seconds he turned me around and placed two hard swats on my rear. That made me stop, immediately. I was surprised. My eyes got wet, and my hands moved to my bottom to rub it. He lost no time, grabbed one of my hands and walked to my room. He immediately went to the bed. While he was sitting, he made me stood in front of him. Even when he was sitting and me standing, he looked bigger than me.

I was sniffling and looking like a 'lost puppy', as he later told Alfred. He also said I could have melted any woman, or even men. Unfortunately for me, he was not ANY man, THIS was Batman.

He asked me why I was being punished, and once I answered without any warning he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over his knee. This was the first time he was going to punish me, but he knew exactly what to do. He held me with his left hand, and without any warning, just like before, landed the first swat. I lost it then, I started crying, and shortly after I was wailing like a baby. He landed swat after swat. He was showing no mercy.

Some years later, I asked him why Batman didn't punish all the ones that broke the law in the same way he punished me if I went over the rules. He laughed at it, but once I told him that I was sure the streets of Gotham City would be clean for a long time, he just burst out laughing hysterically. Bruce and Alfred still teas me about it, well, mostly Bruce, but Alfred can't help his grin when Bruce does.

Just when I thought Bruce was finished, he did what I had feared most, he brought my pants down. I already had my arm pinned down, and didn't had anything to protect my now bare rear. My wailings increased, and I was blubbering things about being good and promising I would never ever do something like that again. Again, Bruce ignored such promises, and continued with his job.

"You. Will NEVER. Lie. Disobey. Disrespect. Or FAKE. MY. Signature. AGAIN!" he punctuated each word with a smack, to which I gave a small yelp each time, and then, he was done.

By the time Bruce ended, my right arm was pinned to my back, my face was red with tears running freely through it, I felt ashamed of what I had done, and this time, I did mean I was sorry every time I said it. He placed me on my feet, and brought my clothes back to place. Then, without hesitating, he sat me on his knee, and brought me closer to him, hugging me. And just like him, without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face on his chest, just crying.

He rubbed circles on my back, and started soothing me. It took a while to calm me down, and once I was calm, Bruce talked again, telling me that I was going to be on his study working on my homework for the rest of the afternoon. It was hard to sit there, and it just reminded me of what I had done.

Even though Bruce had hold me, soothed me, and talked to me already, I still felt something inside of me which I couldn't understand in that moment. It took me years to understand what started that day between Bruce and me. It wasn't a friendship; it wasn't a ward/guardian relationship, a partner relationship. It was deeper than any other relationship there can be, one in which he had trouble for he himself didn't have one; it was a father/son thing. Even today, after so many years, I still have trouble understanding it.

That night I had trouble going to sleep. The sting on my rear had calmed a little, but it was still tender at the touch, so I had to sleep face down. Dinner had been really uncomfortable, for obvious reasons. it took me hours to go to bed. My bedtime was at nine, and I think sleep came to me almost at midnight. it wasn't a peaceful sleep though. I had a dream, or more likely a nightmare. I still remember it, after so many years.

_I ran through a street, there were people all around it, pointing at me, some looking at me with pity, others with mockery. I kept running until I came to Wayne Corporations. I stood still in front of it. Then, I heard my Dad's voice, calling my name, calling me __desperately. I ran towards the voice, getting away from W. C. I ran and ran but never found my father. Then, from nowhere a shotgun was heard. I felt a great pain go through my entire body, though I was not hurt. I turned to see my Dad, looking at me with a whole on his chest caused by a bullet, and just in front of me, he melted to Bruce. Where my Dad had stood, now stood an injured Bruce. I ran to his side, just to seem him fall. He died. I screamed and screamed, and from nowhere two-face appeared. _

According to what Alfred later told me, I was yelling through the whole dream. Even though he couldn't here it, Bruce could. He had heard the yelling, the crying and the fright in my voice. Without a second thought, he ran to my room, trying to wake me up. I did.

Once I opened my eyes, I could see Bruce sitting in front of me. He was wearing his pyjamas and his robe. When I realized he was there, I threw myself into his arms, and hugged him for dear life. He hugged me back, starting rocking, and doing circular motions on my back. I just cried, cried, cried and cried. It took me a lot of time to stop crying, but it took me much more to relax.

"It's ok kiddo, it was only a dream. It's ok, I'm here." Bruce soothed. I shaked, and shaked, not wanting to get away from the warmth Bruce gave me. I remember thinking, what if I loose Bruce too? what if Bruce also dies? I hugged him tighter, not wanting to get loose.

"I don't want you to go." I suddenly said. since I had waken I had been quiet, crying, and I just opened my mouth to say that.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bruce soothed, "I'm right here."

I nodded, and sleep started to gain over me. it was past midnight, and I hadn't had much sleep that night.

"Are you still mad with me?" I asked Bruce, afraid of his answer.

"No, Dick. I'm not mad. I was disappointed, and still am, but I'm sure you will never do something like that." he stated, in a calm, soft voice. "Now, try to relax."

I did relaxed and before I knew I was asleep on Bruce's arm. My surprise came next morning. I woke to find myself on someone's arms. Bruce had stayed with me all night long, sitting there against the wall of my room, holding me while I slept.

Though I had to go to school, I didn't wanted that moment to end, so I just fake to be asleep. Moments later Bruce woke, I had my eyes closed and pretending to be asleep and he did what I had never seen him do before.

I don't know if he ever did again, or if he had done it before that time. After tucking me in bed, after freeing himself of course, as if with experience, he moved a tray of hair out of my face, and placed a kiss on my forehead. It was then that I knew, Bruce didn't just liked me, he didn't just cared for me, he loved me, and not just as if I was a friend, he loved me, and loves me as a son. He looked at me like a son. That made me felt warm, and much loved.

I did kept being in trouble, but during all my punishments, during all my scolding, and during all the trouble I never forgot that Bruce loved me and he was there for me. Well, it kind of changed during my teen years, but even then I knew he had to care about me. I just was too stubborn to see it. he was too stubborn and wanted to protect me too badly, that he though he made something good by doing what I thought was the worst, but still he was there, and that's what mattered.

"Dick, I've been waiting for you." a voice called behind me. I couldn't help but smile, it was of that whom I had been thinking.

"Yeah, I know Bruce."

He just nodded and went back into his study. Without realizing it I had been standing out of his study thinking, remembering.


End file.
